


No Estás Solo

by IndigoFirmament



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Relationships, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High School, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFirmament/pseuds/IndigoFirmament
Summary: Agoney está harto de sufrir bullying por su orientación sexual.Nerea solo quiere que su amigo deje de sufrir.Raoul está harto de ser conocido por todos y no ser él mismo.





	No Estás Solo

_"They got the cages,_  
_they got the boxes_  
_and guns._  
_They are the hunters,_  
_we are the foxes_  
_and we run"_  
_\- I Know Places_ , Taylor Swift

○○○

Agoney camina por el pasillo, tratando de parecer tranquilo y fuerte, por mal que esté o débil que se sienta. Abre su taquilla y encuentra una nota.

_"Marica"_

Una palabra. Una sola palabra. Él hace una bola con el papel y la tira al suelo. Que más dará, al final solo es una palabra, ¿no? Las palabras no hacen daño.

A sus 16 años, el joven canario sabe perfectamente lo que es ser insultado y odiado por su orientación sexual, que tiene ya clara desde hace tiempo, pero él sigue adelante, completamente solo sin contar a Nerea, la única perso a en la que aún confía. Recela mucho de la gente desde que, hace ya más de 3 meses, dejó a su novio y este mintió a todo el mundo, diciendo que Agoney había intentado besarle y él no se lo permitió. 3 meses. Desde entonces, no habían parado de hacerle la vida imposible.

Nerea siempre le dice que hable con alguien, con su madre, por ejemplo, pero a él le entra el pánico solo de pensarlo, no porque su familia vaya a odiarle o repudiarle, que sabe que no ocurrirá, sino por miedo a decepcionar a la gente que le pregunta cosas, como por ejemplo, si ya tiene novia.

-¡Agoney!-Grita Nerea saltando para subirse a su espalda.  
-¡Nerea! No me asustes así por favor.  
-Perdón...-Dice ella abrazándole.-¿Aún siguen?-Añade, ella que siempre a tratado de convencerle de que en seguida pararían para darle ánimos.

Agoney asiente y ella le dice lo mismo de siempre. Todos los días igual al anterior. Despertar, instituto, insultos, Nerea, llegar a casa, pasar la tarde, dormir y vuelta a empezar. Nada cambia.

O casi nada.

-Raoul Vázquez. A tu izquierda.-Dice la chica.

La primera reacción de Agoney es fulminarla con la mirada, por miedo a que alguien la haya oído y se de cuenta de que el chico no para de pensar en él y se metan con el pobre chico, que no tiene nada que ver, por su culpa.

Lo segundo que hace es girarse para poder mirarle sin que él se de cuenta de que le está observando.

Raoul es ese típico chico que es guapo pero no alardea de ello, lo que le hace aún más guapo si es posible. Es ese chico que pasa gran parte del tiempo solo por que quiere, ya que es popular sin intentarlo. El que podría tener lo que quisiera solo con pedirlo, el que tiene a todas las chicas haciendo cola para poder pasar un rato con él. El que solo tiene ojos para la única persona que parece no estar constantemente detrás suyo como un perro.

-¿Puedes prestarme 50 céntimos?  
-¿Qué?-Pregunta Agoney.  
-Yo...-Intenta seguir el rubio, perdiendo toda la valentía que parecía haber reunido.-Necesito hacer unas fotocopias y no tengo dinero y... Mañana te lo devuelvo, en serio...  
-Lo que quieras.-Dice Agoney perdido en su mirada.-Quiero decir, sí, sí... ¿Cuánto necesitabas?  
-50 céntimos.-Dice Raoul, con un suspiro de alivio.

_"Ay, rubio, si le pidieses 100 euros él te los daba igual, aunque no supiese de donde sacarlos..."_ Piensa Nerea al ver la cara que tiene su amigo.

Agoney busca su dinero y se lo da, con las manos temblorosas.

-¡Gracias! Me has salvado la vida, te debo una.  
-Hombre, no será para tanto...

El rubio sonríe sin apartar la mirada del castaño y después corre al interior del edificio, dejando a Nerea y Agoney solos y atónitos en las escaleras del edificio.

-Te ha hablado.-Dice la chica.-Ha recorrido todo el maldito patio _hasta ti_ para pedirte 50 céntimos, pudiendo habérselos pedido a, literalmente, cualquier persona.  
-Eso no significa nada...-Contesta él, aún pensando en sus ojos y el roce de sus manos al darle el dinero.  
-¡¿Qué no?! ¡Madre mía! ¡Te digo yo a ti, que sí! Tú a ese le gustas.  
-Ay, calla, calla, que a este paso me hago ilusiones y luego acabo solo y triste como siempre.  
-Venga, cállate, _drama queen._ -Se ríe ella.

Agoney también se ríe y ve algo de luz en 3 meses, por primera vez la monotonía cambia con el sonido de su propia risa, un sonido que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escuchar. Quizá las cosas estén mejorendo.

-¡Ya llegué!-Grita cuando entra a casa, tarareando una canción que ni siquiera sabe dónde ha escuchado.  
-Que feliz te noto.-Dice su hermana.  
-No sé, cosas tuyas...

Come con su madre y su hermana, escuchando a esta segunda hablar de su novio, pero con la mente puesta en Raoul, en cómo sería estar con él, tocarle, abrazarle, besarle, en la realidad, no solo en sus sueños. Durante un instante se da el placer de recordar ese pequeño roce y casi puede volver a sentir la electricidad del momento en sus dedos.

-Ago,-Dice su madre, sacándole de su ensimismamiento.-¿tú tienes alguna pareja?

Él no sabe si es por lo inesperado de la pregunta, por el pequeño hecho de que su madre haya usado la palabra _"pareja"_ en vez de _"novia",_ por lo borracho de sentimientos y pensamientos que está o por una mezcla de las tres cosas, pero suspira, reunindo todo su valor.

-De eso quería hablarles.-Dice a media voz.  
-¿Tienes _novia_ y no me lo has dicho?-Pregunta su hermana.  
-¡Déjale hablar!-La interrumpe su madre.  
-Me gustan los _chicos_.-Suelta de golpe él, con los ojos vidriosos.  
-Cariño...-Empieza su madre.-No llores cielo, ya lo sabía...  
-Pues yo no, vaya injusticia.-Interrumpe su hermana.

Agoney se calla todo lo ocurrido durante los últimos 3 meses, prefiere que ese sea un momento bonito, no quiere destrozarlo.

Al día siguiente todo parece tran1uilo en el instituto. Hasta que llega a la taquilla y la abre. Un papel.

_"Marica"_

Suspira. También hay un sobre. Piensa en tirarlo sin abrirlo, pero la curiosisdad le puede y acaba por abrirlo. Dentro hay 50 céntimos. Y un número de teléfono. Y un nombre. Raoul.

_"Soy Agoney, por si quieres añadir mi número"_ Le envía.  
_"Lo sé, yo te di mi número. Soy Raoul."_ Le contesta a los pocos segundos.  
_"Lo sé"_ Contesta antes de bloquear el móvil e ir a clase.

La semana pasa muy tranquila, con Nerea y de vez en cuando con Raoul también, bajo las miradas extrañadas del resto, pero esto al rubio no le molesta, solo le importa poder estar cerca de ese chico que le vuelve loco. Los que molestaban a Agoney también parecen haber parado, no del todo, pero sí le molestan menos desde que Raoul está cerca.

Hasta un día, en los vestuarios. Los chicos acorralan a Agoney, aprovechando que está solo. Le dan patadas, puñetazos. Le insultan, le escupen.

Le destrozan, física y mentalmente.

De repente, un puñetazo, en vez de acabar en su cara, acaba en la del líder del grupo.

-Volvéis a tocarle y estáis muertos.-Dice una voz que Agoney tarda unos segundos en reconocer. Raoul.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a defender a tu novio?-Se burla alguien.  
- _Sí._  
-Maricones...-Se ríe el lider, marchándose.  
-Repite eso.

El líder sonríe y se acerca a Raoul, casi frente con frente, y Agoney teme que vaya a pegar al rubio.

- _Maricones._

Raoul vuelve a pegarle.

-Como alguno de vosotros vuelva a insultar a alguien voy a contar lo que ha pasado, y creedme, va a ser más perjudicial para vosotros que para mí, así que yo que vosotros me quedaba calladito.-Dice el rubio muy serio.

Se marchan todos y él me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, provocando que se le levante un poco la manga de la sudadera, dejando a la vista una pulsera con los colores de la bandera _LGBT._

-No estás solo.-Dice sonriendo al ver que el canario se fija en la pulsera.

Agoney agarra su mano y vuelve a sentir esa electricidad entre los dos, esta vez _más_ fuerte todavía, esa sensación que tienes cuando algo o alguien que no conoces te resulta extrañamente familiar, como cuando conoces a alguien pero sientes que estábais predestinados a encontraros, como si formase parte de ti desde el principio.

Se abrazan. Agoney está al borde del llanto y Raoul no para de susurrale al oído que todo va a salir bien, que él está ahí para apoyarle y ayudarle en todo.

Se separan un poco y Raoul toma su cara entre sus manos. Incluso casi llorando y con moratones sigue siendo excesivamente hermoso. Agoney por su parte no puede apartar la vista de los ojos del rubio, esa mirada hipnótica.

Los dos quieren lo mismo, pero ninguno quiere romper ese momento mágico que se ha creado alrededor suyo.

Y entonces se besan.

Nadie besa a nadie.

Se besan.

Los dos por igual.


End file.
